Ulcères
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: OS sur HP, tout ce que je peu dire... titre pa tré aproprié je dois l'avouer...


C'est un OS qui m'est un peu "tombé dessus", l'idée m'a hanté depuis la dernière fois où j'ai relu les poèmes de mon père (ce matin) et j'ai tout de suite eut idée de faire une fic ou au moins un OS dessus, donc tadam! Voilà...

_**

* * *

**_

ULCERES

_Pour cet orphelin endormi_

_Je vomis ces mots et ma colère_

J'ai 17 ans et tant, tant de batailles ont été menées, je n'arrive plus à les compter, je n'arrive plus à ne serait-ce que m'en rendre compte, tant d'amis tombées, tant de parents surtout, et maintenant tant d'enfants à la vie brisée par la mort.

_Pour ces mains innocentes et punies_

_Je crache ces phrases et mes prières_

Les attaques contre le Ministère et Poudlard redoublent d'intensité, je me bats presque par routine maintenant et dire que cela ne fait que quelques mois que tout à commencé, quelques mois mais tant de morts déjà! Voldemort n'est qu'un salaud, et dire que sa première attaque a été contre une maternelle moldue! Je l'ai vue, j'ai toujours tout vue de ses attaques... c'était un véritable massacre, tout ce rouge sur leurs pauvres petits corps, ils semblaient si petits et perdus dans les brancards et les ambulances lorsque nous sommes arrivés...

_Pour ces corps mutilés et sans vie_

_Je vomis ces cris et ma haine_

Il y en a toujours plus, toujours plus de cadavres, et dans nos rangs la peur commence à se faire sentir, mais je ne la sens pas, je ne la sens plus, tout ce que je sens, c'est une rage incommensurable contre ces salauds! Ils doivent payer... pour Ron dont le dernier présent pour Hermione aura été un petit garçon grandissant encore dans son ventre, pour Hagrid et Mme Maxime, pour Seamus et Dean qui même dans la mort sont restés droit et fiers de leur amour, pour Luna qui laisse à Neville une petite fille de deux mois, Nausicaa, pour tous ses morts injustifiés... ils devront payer, même si je dois les chasser jusqu'au dernier, ils payeront...

_Pour ces massacre à crédit_

_Je crache ces sorts et ma peine_

Cela fait presque 1 an que les batailles s'enchaîne, je lui avais demandé de ne pas aller à celle-ci, disant qu'il était encore trop faible par rapport à la pleine lune, que ce serait trop d 'efforts, mais il m'a répondu que nous avions besoin de toute l'aide disponible, qu'il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire quand moi, son seul filleul y allait alors que je risquais encore plus que lui... Je peux encore voir le rayon vert s'avançant inéxorablement vers lui, sa seule réaction, au lieu de la surprise qu'on peut voir habituellement sur les visages de ceux sur le point de mourir par ce sort, fut de se tourner vers moi, qui n'était pas loin, mais aux prises avec de trops nombreux mangemorts pour arriver à l'aider à temps. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire d'excuse, alors qu'une larme solitaire s'écoulait sur sa joue, comme si depuis le début il avait su... il avait toujours su que ce serait sa dernière bataille, qu'il n'en reviendrait pas... Lorsque le sort le frappa soudain et qu'il s'affaissa brutalement à terre, quelque chose en moi se brisa sans que je comprenne. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement et j'ouvris la bouche pour crier mais se fut presque un rugissement qui en sortit et je ne me souviens plus de la suite, mais ceux qui ont survécu à la bataille m'ont dit que j'étais complètement déchaîné, que je lançais des sorts sur tous et que celui qui avait tué mon Rémus, mon deuxième parrain, n'avait rien vu voir avant que je ne le décapite avec l'épée de Gryffondor et lorsque la bataille fut fini et que les troupes de Voldemort se furent retirées, j'étais retourné près du corps sans vie de Remus et courbée par le poids de la douleur, j'ai pleuré, pleuré encore et toujours, si bien qu'ils ont du m'endormir pour pouvoir me déplacer.

_Pour ces marques, emblèmes mortels et fiers_

_Je vomis ces couleurs et mon sang_

1 an et demi de batailles et d'écoulements de sang et nous n'arrivons à rien, Voldemort est introuvable et ne participe plus aux raids de ses mangemorts ni aux attaques contre le Ministère et Poudlard, ma rage contre lui n'en est que plus grande et je sais très bien que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, ce sera la dernière fois... que l'un de nous devra mourir. Severus ne peut plus jouer les espions pour nous, il a été repéré et cela lui a couté sa motricité et encore de nombreuses cicatrices avant qu'on ait réussi à le secourir, le pire devant être que Voldemort s'amuse maintenant souvent à faire saigner sa marque, comme si le tatouage était en fait découper au couteau dans sa peau, il perd beaucoup de sang à chaque fois, beaucoup trop... j'ai peur pour mon ancien ennemi et professeur...

C'est Draco qui est espion maintenant, peu après la fin de notre 7ème année, il a débarqué à Poudlard, là, il nous a montré sa marque avec un regard de dégoût et a simplement laché comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps : "Un Malfoy ne se couche devant personne, encore moins un Sang-de-Bourbe!" Cela m'aurait presque fait sourire autrefois, mais pas là... plus maintenant...

_Pour ces soldats vils mercenaires_

_Je crache cette patrie et ses enfants_

Etrange comme au coeur de la tourmente, les mentalités véritables se révèlent et les amitiés et fraternités peuvent se former sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Des gens qui ne se connaissent pas, qui avant ne faisaient rien de plus que de se sourire en passant dans la rue, maintenant, ils s'entraident dans la douleur, pansant leurs blessures communes, pleurant sur les épaules les uns des autres, s'aidant quoi qu'il arrive. Et s'il y a une chose que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne peuvent comprendre, c'est bien ce sentiment chaleureux qui vous empli lorsque vous aidez quelqu'un et qu'il vous remercie ne serait-ce que par un sourire. C'est ce genre de petites choses qui me conforte dans mon idée que ce que nous faisons sur les champs de batailles, ces combats, sont pour la bonne cause, même si chaque corps sans vie, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, est un coup de poignard de plus dans mon coeur. Mais ça non plus, ni les mangemorts qui laisseraient sans hésitations leurs frères à une mort certaine s'ils pouvaient se sauver du mauvais pas, ni Voldemort qui envoie ses sbires à une mort certaines à chaque attaque et ce sans la moindre petite once de remord, ne le comprendront jamais.

_Pour ces mensonges répétés en vain_

_Je crache cette vérité sans auréole_

Je devrais être heureux, les sorciers anglais ont finalement compris que Fudge n'est qu'un pauvre idiot sans honneur et l'ont viré du poste de ministre de la magie, mais c'est trop tard de toute manière, je le savais depuis longtemps et c'était il y a presque 2 ans qu'ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte, cela aurait éviter bien des morts et des douleurs... mais je suis tout de même fier de mon peuple, ils comprennent enfin qu'il leur faut se prendre en main et ne pas laisser les pleins pouvoir à un espèce de taré comme l'est Fudge.

_Pour ces hommes sans foi et menteurs_

_Je vomis toutes les sagesses discordantes et violées_

Il est tombé... celui que tous appelaient "le plus grand sorciers de tous les temps depuis Merlin" "le vainqueur de Grindelwald", celui qui avait été mon mentor pendant des années, même s'il m'a caché bien des choses, celui grace à qui j'ai pu découvrir ma véritable nature, grâce à qui j'ai pu découvrir le monde sorcier... Albus Dumbledore est mort... mort en protégeant Poudlard... mort en héro comme il le devait... et j'ai encore pleuré...

C'est Minerva qui aurait dû prendre la relève après Albus, mais malheureusement, elle a elle-même succombé à ses blessures quelques heures après Albus.

Severus est cloué 24 heures sur 24 dans un lit d'hopîtal et nous n'avons presque plus aucun espoir qu'il s'en sorte en vie car plus les attaques de Voldemort s'intensifient plus il prend plaisir à faire du mal à Severus.

Tous veulent que ce soit moi qui prenne sa succession maintenant, mais je ne peux pas, je dois continuer d'aider les aurores sur les champs de batailles, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Hermione de prendre le poste et je sais que c'est peut-être la meilleure solution jusqu'à ce que tout se soit calmer et que l'on puisse en choisir un autre.

Elle seule pourra enseigner aux élèves la vérité, leur dire tout ce qu'il c'est passé dans ce monde ensanglanté que certains n'ont surement pas connu autrement depuis leur enfance, leur expliquer les véritables raisons de cette guerre, leur apprendre l'humilité et la tolérance, tout ce que beaucoup trop d'adultes avaient oubliés.

_Pour ces projets trompeurs_

_Je crache ces fantômes vengeurs aux regards torturés_

Presque 3 ans! 3 ans que cette guerre sans merci à commencer, 3 ans que nos forces s'amenuises, que l'espoir d'une quelconque victoire s'affaiblissent... 3 ans que mes nuits, lorsque j'en ai, ce font de plus en plus courtes, hantées comme toujours par les visions que Voldemort prends plaisir à m'envoyer, mais aussi par les voix, les voix de tous ceux qui sont partis trop tôt, tout ceux que le cruel destin à enlevé à la vie. Je les revois tous, même ceux que je ne connaissais pas, tous, ils me hantent chaque nuit!

Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à y penser, je sais qu'ils n'hantent pas que moi, ils hantent sûrement tous les aurors... Voldemort aussi sûrement, mais lui n'en a cure, ce n'est que quelques centaines de morts en plus chaque mois, rien de bien émouvant pour lui de toute manière...

_Pour ce pays bafoué et sans espoir_

_Je vomis ces frontières trop peu naturelles_

Après maintes suppliques auprès de nos anciens alliés, ceux-ci ont finis par répondre à notre appel, les américains nous ont envoyé de l'aide et les français aussi, même les australiens et une milice bulgare commandée par Victor Krum nous ont aidé.

L'espoir presque éteint a été ravivé peu à peu, il n'était pas ronflant comme un véritable feu, mais assez pour ne pas s'éteindre au moindre coup de vent... c'est rassurant pour l'avenir. Cet avenir que si peu osent espérer... les frontières disparaissent pour laisser la place à une fraternité solide...

_Pour cette terre sans honneur et sans gloire_

_Je crache ces actes droits et sans fiels_

Le Lac de Poudlard s'est teinté de rouge, en cette soirée de juillet... cette bataille a fait trembler les murs de l'école encore plus que les autres. La plupart des élèves sont calfeutrés dans les passages secrets de l'école, tremblant de peur, ils sont restés à l'écoles plutôt que de rentrer chez eux, pour les parents, Poudlard est l'un des lieux encore sûr du monde sorcier, malgré toutes les attaques. Pour cela, je suis fier de mon école et de sa directrice, ma petite Mione qui a tant perdu et continue a tant donné, surtout à son petit bambin, William, le portrait craché de feu Ronald Weasley, son père...

_Et pour un futur sans destin_

_Je retiens mes rêves et mes chagrins _

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il peut arriver, une flamme reste encore dans le regard des survivants, dans le regard de tous ceux qui combattent à mes côtés, la flamme d'espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'une fin des batailles proche. Un rêve commun, peut-être fou, peut-être irréalisable, mais toujours vivant et de nouveau vivace.

_Oubliant qui je suis_

_Oubliant qui je fuis_

C'est parmis les aurors, les combattants que ma place est, et qu'elle sera toujours. Je n'y suis plus le "fameux Survivant" ni "Le Garçon Qui A Survécu" mais tout simplement un homme comme un autre qui se bat pour son pays et pour sa famille.

Voldemort est toujours aux abonnés absents, mais quelque chose me dit que la véritable bataille, la _dernière_ n'est pas si loin que cela, c'est comme imprégné dans l'air, avec également cet éternel odeur métallique de sang, mais je n'ai plus peur, je ne suis plus l'enfant qui subit les attaques du grand Seigneur des Ténèbres et je l'attends de pied ferme...

_Je porte le deuil d'une prison sans clé_

_La crêpe d'onyx d'un monde scarifiée…_

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ce sera la fin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me battrais, peut-être en vain, mais je me battrais, pour ramener cette liberté et cette paix relative qui a bercé mon enfance, mais nous débarasser de ce monstre qu'est Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Peut-être encore est-ce vain, mais je tiendrais le coup.

_Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survivra..._ Et après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce ne sera pas Tom qui vivra, oh non!

* * *

Une journée top chrono pour écrire ce truc qui se prétend être une histoire... je suis folle! (oui oui, vous saviez déjà! T.T;;;) J'ai un peu modifié les vers du poèmes et même dû carrément enlever toute un vers pour que ça colle plus avec la fic même si ça me fait mal, mais bon, valà, si vous voulez reviewer ça fait plaisir mais sinon c'est rien.

C'est encore un poème de mon père et en fait au départ c'est pour parler de notre île qui a longtemps été une colonie française (pour plus d'information, allez sur un site historique parlant de la Nouvelle-Calédonie ou autre)... BREF, vous voyez quoi alors merci d'avoir lu...

* * *

Version Originale :

_**ULCERES**_

_Pour cet orphelin endormi_

_Je vomis ces mots et ma colère_

_Pour ces mains innocentes et punies_

_Je crache ces phrases et mes prières_

_Pour ces corps mutilés et sans vie_

_Je vomis ces cris et ma haine_

_Pour ces massacre à crédit_

_Je crache ces balles et ma peine_

_Pour ces drapeaux tricolores et fiers_

_Je vomis ces couleurs et mon sang_

_Pour ces soldats vils mercenaires_

_Je crache cette patrie et ses enfants_

_Pour ces mensonges répétés en vain_

_Je crache cette vérité sans auréole_

_Pour ces hommes sans foi et menteurs_

_Je vomis toutes les sagesses discordantes et violées_

_Pour ces projets promoteurs_

_Je crache ces mains aux doigts torturés_

_Pour ce pays bafoué et sans espoir_

_Je vomis ces frontières trop peu naturelles_

_Pour cette terre sans honneur et sans gloire_

_Je crache ces mines aux filons de nickel_

_Pour ces chemins défoncés mais clôturés_

_Je vomis ces chaînes aux fils barbelés_

_Pour ces plages condamnées_

_Je crache ma liberté_

_Et pour un futur sans destin_

_Je retiens mes rêves et mes chagrins _

_Oubliant qui je suis_

_Oubliant qui je fuis_

_Je porte le deuil d'une prison sans clé_

_La crêpe d'onyx d'une île scarifiée…_

_**Albaouch Nérine**_


End file.
